


Clone Alone

by Debi_C



Series: Second Chances. [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Clones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Danny go to visit with Jack and Daniel. Discussions ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clone Alone

Danny was almost asleep when Jon spoke to him. "Do you think this is as weird as I think it is?"

They were riding in Jon's classic 2004 Jeep Grand Cherokee headed toward the Colorado Springs residence of Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. Danny opened his eyes and stretched his long slender arms against the seatbelt. His new jeans made a rustling sound against the cloth seats and the T-shirt hung loosely on his slender frame. "No, not really, but then I haven't met Daniel face to face yet." He looked at his ‘guardian' thoughtfully. "I'm not quite sure what I'm going to think."

"Yeah, well, that's when it hit home to me . . . when I actually met Jack." The thirty-year-old Air Force Captain glanced over at his young friend. "So you let me know if it gets too intense for you and we'll leave."

Danny slipped his hands under his glasses and rubbed his eyes drowsily. "Okay, I will, but I'm not sure what to think of Jack yet." He frowned thinking of the man that he'd just seen several days ago. "He looked really old to me."

"Well," Jon did some quick figuring, "he'll be sixty-six years old next October so he actually looks really good if you ask me. He's getting around a lot better too, since he had his knee replaced."

The teenager frowned at him. "When did that happen?"

"Oh, about five years ago. He fell while they were up at the cabin and blew it completely out. If Daniel hadn't been there . . . well, let's just say it's a good thing that he was."

"So, that would make Daniel . . . fifty-three." He glanced at Jon. "How well did I, he, we, age?"

"He looks good. A little gray now, but he had started getting in shape back when he was still going off world with SG1 and has kept it up." Jon chuckled. "Said he had to in case Jack got into trouble. That was almost prophetic."

Danny nodded. "Sounds like. Hey! Didn't you miss your turn back there?"

"Shit! You're right!" He quickly put the jeep's turn signal on and pulled into a parking lot to make a U turn.

The younger man looked at him strangely. "Are you all right? I'd think you could find this place in your sleep. It is your house you know."

"Wrong oh, Danny-boy. It WAS my house . . . more than seventeen years ago. I haven't been here in, well, five years. I came to visit when Jack had his knee surgery."

"What? Why not? I mean, jeez Jon . . . "

"Yeah, I know, but . . . well, I told you we both thought it was too weird for words." The young O'Neill deftly maneuvered his vehicle back into traffic then turned down the proper street. He smiled over at the youth beside him. "But we're almost there now."

Danny looked out the vehicle's side window. "Things sure have changed," he commented looking at the scenery they were passing. "Everything looks so old now."

"It is older kiddo. This neighborhood was well established back in the ninties when I bought the house." Jon drove his jeep up into the driveway and parked it in front of the double garage. "Well, here we are."

As they got out of the jeep they could smell the aroma of grilling meat wafting around from the back of the house. "Smells like they're expecting us." Jon flashed a grin back at his boyish companion.

Danny nodded. "It certainly does, and that Jack is preparing his signature meal."

Jon led him around to the back of the house through a side gate and called out in a loud voice, "Hey! Anyone watching the food burn?"

"Nope, I'm watching it cook to perfection. Come on back," a familiar voice called out to them.

The two went to the back of the house past the observatory ladder and up the deck stairs to where Jack sitting on a deck chair. Delicious smells were coming from the grill.

"I see you found your way back here," Jack greeted them as he stood up from his seat. The elder O'Neill was wearing an old T-shirt, comfortable jeans and an apron that requested that one ‘kiss the cook'. His white hair was slightly long and wind-blown, his brown eyes sparkling and his lean body was tanned and healthy looking. Jack looked, happy relaxed and totally in his element here in his own back yard. He smiled broadly at his guests and waved them up onto the deck. "Come on and make yourself at home."

"Smells great," Jon commented as he went over to where their host was standing.

"They should. Daniel marinated them last night with his special recipe."

"Now I know they'll be great." Jon glanced back at Danny, who was standing in the center of the wooden deck looking around. "Danny? You okay?"

Jack handed the tongs to the younger man and approached the boy. "Hello, Danny. Welcome back." He extended his hand in welcome.

"Well, actually," Danny smiled slightly as he took the proffered hand, "I've never been here."

"Maybe not in this lifetime but plenty of times before . . . and you're always welcome."

He blushed. "Thanks, er, Jack."

"Yeah, Danny even had to give me directions on how to get here," Jon called from the grill area where he was expertly turning one of the steaks.

"Well, it's not my fault you don't know the way anymore. You're welcome here too."

"I know" he agreed with a nod. "But you were right the first time, years ago. It's just too weird, Jack."

The older man shook his head. "Nah, not any more." He smiled at his younger self. "I've gotten used to the idea. We just didn't have a good introduction to the whole clone idea."

Jon made a face and nodded. "Ya think? Oh, by the way, you're not who you think you are; you're just a copy."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, and while we're here, here's you only younger. No, it wasn't an ideal meeting at all." He looked at the youngster by his side. "Which is why we're all here for you, Danny. This is gonna be a lot better for you."

"Speaking of which, Jack, where is Daniel?" Jon looked around curiously.

"He's inside sautéing the veggies." Jack looked seriously at Danny. "Are you ready to meet him?"

"I guess so," the younger man nodded. "How about him? Is he ready to meet me?"

Jack shrugged. "You should know Daniel. He's curious, full of questions and anxious to meet you. Why? You nervous?"

"A little."

Jack smiled down at him. "Come on then, let's get it over with and you'll see there's nothing for you to be concerned about. Daniel Jackson is a lot nicer than me." He glanced over at Jon. "You got the grill?"

Jon waved the tongs at them. "Go ahead, I'm good."

Jack put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Come on in, though you should remember the way."

The younger man shook his head. "It's been fifteen years . . . "

"But for you, only two. So, come on." Jack put some slight pressure on the young man to push him forward into the kitchen area."

"Danny, you okay?" Jon called out, concern coloring his voice as his older version guided his Danny away from him.

"He'll be fine, just don't burn the meat," Jack called back over his shoulder.

The teenager looked up at Jack, then smiled nervously. "Yes, I'm fine."

Jack squeezed his shoulder and looked at him sympathetically. "It'll be okay. You ready?"

Danny nodded and swallowed nervously. "No, but let's go anyway."

"Call if it gets too weird." Jon called after them as they walked inside.

As they entered the tidy kitchen, Danny could see someone with his back towards them busily working over the stove area against the far wall. "Daniel, he's here."

The man at the other end of the room turned quickly, wiping his hands on the towel he had tucked into his trousers. Daniel Jackson was dressed in an open-necked plaid shirt; his hair was still mostly light brown in color, though now liberally laced with silver and slightly longer than Danny remembered his being when he was ‘taken'. There were some lines on the handsome face but they segued into smile lines and dimples as their eyes met. Daniel stepped forward extending his hand.  
"Hey, there you are. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Danny blushed at the searching look and took the proffered hand. "Me too."

Daniel pulled the younger man into a warm hug. "Welcome home, Daniel. You're safe here."

After a moment the younger man looked up into the blue eyes of this older version of himself. "I know that now, thank you." He smiled shyly. "Call me Danny."

"Danny it is then." Daniel stepped back and looked at him closely. "Whatever you want."

After a few moments, Jon joined them with a platter piled high with their still sizzling steaks. "Hey, guys. These are ready. When can we eat?"

They were all soon seated around the dining room table talking amicably about the happenings at the SGC. Daniel was bringing Danny up to date on the personnel roster in his department. Jack was putting in pithy comments about some of the people he remembered and Jon was busy Danny watching. He had to admit it was fun to watch Danny eat. The youngster could identify each food by its correct name but seemed unable to remember how they were supposed to taste. Interestingly enough, his preferences were different from that of the adult Daniel.

From his eclectic upbringing, Daniel would eat practically anything but usually preferred most foods well done. This was due in part to sanitation and heath considerations in the various countries where he had been raised. Danny, after having lived on Asgard concentrates for two years, didn't have those problems, found that he loved his steak rare, his vegetables crispy and his drinks cold. And, like a child, he preferred the subtler flavor of potatoes to the sharper flavor of asparagus and was drawn to the texture as much as the taste of a dish

After the meal, the four of them moved out into the back yard to relax under some shade trees.. Almost immediately Danny took his tennis shoes off and, smiling shyly at Jon, he stepped onto the rich carpet of grass. The young man closed his eyes in sensuous pleasure as the narrow blades tickled and massaged his bare feet. He sighed and wiggled his toes while he looked back over his shoulder at his audience. "I used to dream of this lawn," he admitted with a blush. "I so wanted to come back here to feel the coolness."

Daniel laughed at the boy and nodded. "Next to the feel of warm sand between my toes it's the best. Jack has the greenest, richest lawn in Colorado Springs. It's the Irish in him."

Jack shook his head from his deck chair. "Americans love green grass, too, Daniel. That's why I had a gardener back when I was still on active duty. I couldn't stand an unkept yard and we were gone so much in the early years of the program."

"I know, I remember coming home and just standing here and looking at it." Jon started, then blushed, at being caught reliving some of his older self's memories. "Well, you did anyway."

The older man nodded. "Yep, the lawn and the stars, two of my three favorite things to experience." He smiled at his Daniel who smiled back at him. "I had to give up the stars awhile back, all I can do is look at them through the telescope now, but the lawn is mine to keep green for as long as I can."

Danny turned to face the three others. "Well, you've done a wonderful job." He looked at Jack with a grin. "Can I come over and mow it for you?"

"What? Desert boy wants to mow my grass?" Jack looked at Jon. "Write this down, will ya?"

Jon nodded and pretended to look in his pocket for a piece of paper.

Daniel leaned over from the chair he was sitting in and remarked, "You didn't think I came over all those Saturday afternoons for beer and hockey did you?"

"You came to mow the grass?" Jack looked at him amazed. "I thought it was me you wanted."

"Well, you were the reward for mowing the grass."

Jack leaned over in the chair and kissed his partner. The old wood creaked alarmingly. Jon grabbed the arm of the furniture and commented dryly, "You better watch it, you old fart! This thing goes over and it'll be your hip broken along with the legs."

Daniel laughed and stood up, pushing the older man back into the chair. "He's got a point. I'm going to throw this chair away and get a new one. Maybe a set of some nice Adirondacks for out here."

"There's nothing wrong with the chair," Jack groused happily. "I built them twenty years ago. That was just my knees creaking."

Daniel smiled down at him and shook his head.

Jon watched their interplay fondly, then turned to look at Danny. He was surprised to see the younger man had walked to the edge of the lawn and was heading into the green space that bordered the property.

"Now where the hell is he going?" Jon murmured to himself as he got to his feet.

Daniel looked after his younger self. "I'll go after him. I think I know where he's headed."

Jon looked from one man to the other, Jack nodded. "We need to talk anyway, Jon. Daniel will get him." As the other man hopped down from the deck, heading for the woods, Jon sat back down next to Jack looking after him worriedly.

Daniel easily traced the steps of his younger self. He had a hunch that Danny was heading for his own favorite thinking spot in the greenbelt, a large rounded boulder situated in a small glen that was some distance off the trail.

Sure enough, when he reached the area he saw the bare footprints leading off into the direction of the rock. As he made his way through the brush that served to give the area its privacy, he made sure to make enough noise as not to startle the young man. Danny looked up at him as he emerged from the trees. "Hey," he called out.

"Hey." The younger man was sitting on the rock, his legs drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his shins.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing . . . nothing is going on," Danny replied sadly. "That's my problem."

"Ah, I see." Daniel hitched himself up on the boulder next to the boy.

"See? See what? There's nothing to see." The boy picked at a piece of grass that he held in his hands.

"I know you, Danny. Remember, I am you." He went over and sat down next to him. "Sorry about the kiss."

"Why? I mean, why be sorry? You've got what you want. I think it's great. I only wish . . . " He dropped his head, not wanting to meet the other's eyes.

"You only wish that you had it too," Daniel finished for him, "because you love Jon the way I love Jack. Right?"

Danny chuffed out a short laugh. "Yes, I guess I wanted . . . dreamed . . . of something that won't happen."

Daniel put his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Tell me?"

"You know it already." Danny looked at the identical blue eyes. "When I was created Loki told me I was a clone. I had no reason to think otherwise. I knew that Jack had been cloned so it wasn't much of a surprise." He slid off the boulder and took a few steps away from Daniel as if to divorce himself from the present. "Loki told me that I'd been created as an experiment to be his lab rat so that he could continue his research on human beings. My life was his to control. I wasn't a real person to him, just an object. I expected that he'd work on me until he got his answers then I'd be destroyed. During the experimentation period I could deal with it but on my down times, when I was healing, I'd dream. I'd dream of Jack and sometimes I'd dream of Jack's clone. I didn't realize how much time had passed. I thought that it was still 2005 or maybe 2006 at the latest." He laughed bitterly. "I had this fantasy of being rescued by SG1. And that you would let me be with Jack's clone and that we could be together."

"You would have been rescued if we had known that you existed." Daniel nodded to him. "We never realized that Loki had taken DNA from me too, though we probably should have realized it was a possibility."

"So what do I do now?" Danny asked him sadly. "What purpose do I serve?"

"What do you want to do?" Daniel asked him seriously, looking at him curiously.

"I want to work for the SGC like you do. I want to help with the exploration of the universe." Danny looked back toward the house. "And I want to be with Jon . . . like you are with Jack."

Daniel nodded. "I can understand that. So, what's the problem?"

Danny shook his head sadly. "He won't touch me. He won't let me near him. I sleep on the couch."

"Well, maybe he's just worried about you, how you're adjusting," Daniel said soothingly. "He knows you've had a big shock. Perhaps he's just giving you time to settle in."

"Or it could be that he doesn't want me near him." Danny walked away. "Every time I get near him he, he pushes me away . . . like I'm a kid."

"Ah, I see your problem." Daniel pushed his glasses up on his nose with a thoughtful gesture. "Jon thinks of you as a child."

"Exactly." the younger man commented angrily. "He won't touch me. He's even renting a two-bedroom apartment so I can have my own room." He laughed bitterly. "Like I should want it."

"Well, it sounds as if he wants you to stay." Daniel offered encouragingly.

"No, he doesn't want me to leave. I've even told him I'd move out if he wanted me to. I don't want to take advantage of him. He's not responsible for me after all." Danny shook his head. "But he won't hear of it. Says he doesn't want me to be alone like he was."

Daniel chuckled. "Danny, Jack, well Jon, will always be responsible for you, just like my Jack has always felt responsible for me. And I'd say it's obvious that he doesn't want you to leave or he wouldn't be looking for a two-bedroom place."

"But doesn't he understand" Danny choked out. "We don't need it. I'd be more than happy to share his room, and his bed, if he'd only let me."

Daniel nodded and said calmly with a shrug "Look at it this way, you need the two-bedroom place to keep up appearances, if nothing else. The Air Force has come a long way since the nineties with its ‘don't ask, don't tell' policy but the military is still quite macho. He wouldn't get discharged for being gay now but he would get harassed by the other guys in his squadron."

"Oh, I see what you mean," the younger man said thoughtfully. "So you think there's hope?" Danny looked up at Daniel.

"There's always hoping." Daniel stood up and walked to stand beside the younger version of him, gently putting his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "The first year Jon was here he came over for Christmas. He made a pass at me. I turned him down of course, because I know that I belong with Jack. But he was hurting and lonely. Jon has been lonely for a very long time, Danny. You are the answer to his prayers but he may not know it yet or he may not want to admit it."

"Yes. Well, you couldn't prove it by me."

"It's not you we have to prove it to." He put his arms around the young man and pulled him into a warm hug. "Just give him some time. You have been a bit of a shock to him, you know."

Danny laid his head on the older man's shoulder. "I'm just so lonely."

Daniel tightened his grip on the thin shoulders. "I know, Danny. I know."

The two O'Neills watched the older Daniel follow his younger self into the wooded acres. Jon looked to the older man. "What am I gonna do, Jack?" He started pacing the length of the deck. "It's making me crazy. I look at this kid and I see Daniel."

"He is Daniel, Jon. What's the problem?"

"No, he's a Daniel kid clone."

"He's not a kid, Jon, any more than you were a kid. Remember how frustrated you were? Remember how angry you felt?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Jon laughed bitterly at the memory.

"Yeah, no thanks to me, but I was wrong, Jon. I know it and you know it." Jack got up out of his chair slowly and stepped into the younger man's path. "Look. I'm sorry I was so shitty to you. You didn't deserve it and he doesn't deserve it either." He grabbed Jon and spun him around making the younger man look at him. "Here's the question. How do you feel about Danny, really?"

Jon pulled away and turned to put his back to Jack. Then he put both his hands through his short brown hair, tugging on it. "How do you think I feel? I love him."

"Does he know that?" Jack asked him gently. "Have you told him?"

"No, of course not." Jon snapped back.

"Why not?"

"Jack! He's seventeen years old for crying out loud."

Jack tightened his lips at the younger man. "No. He's not. He's a thirty-nine-year-old man trapped in the body of a sixteen-year-old child. You of all people should relate to that."

"Yeah, me of all people." Jon shook his head. "Me, Jon O'Neill, US Air Force, pilot. I have a career waiting for me in the SGC. I have a future. I'm being groomed to replace you. I can't be caught with an underage kid in my bed. Danny can't be seen to be involved with me. We can't be suspect. It wouldn't be safe."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack stared at him in amazement. "You're worried about your damned career?"

"Well everyone at the SGC will expect me to take him to my bed. You and Daniel have made sure of that." Jon spun around with a nasty expression on his face. "When you outed yourselves my career came under scrutiny. My privacy was gone, Jack. You and Daniel made sure that I was suspect when you two came out of the closet." He pulled away. "Now, with Danny here, it's too dangerous for us to be together, no matter how much I want it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack shook his head. "I don't believe what I'm hearing here. Didn't you learn anything from our experiences when Daniel was gone? Wasn't I miserable enough to teach you anything?" He turned and stalked away from his younger self. "You know when I lost him I seriously considered eating a bullet. What the hell is it going to take with you?" He spun to face Jon. "You sorry son-of-a-bitch. Danny loves you! I can see it every time he looks at you and all you can think of is your fucking career?"

"No! No, God damn it! I have to think of him. He's going to go to work at the SGC around jarheads and grunts and flyboys who'll be able to take him a part with one hand. And neither you nor I are going to be there to protect him from them! All he's gonna be there is fresh meat for the Neanderthals."

"Paul and Daniel will protect him. And don't short Danny. He's got brains enough to take care of himself."

"He may have brains, Jack. But he's got the body of a sixteen-year-old, for crying out loud, and maybe, just maybe, weighs one hundred and thirty pounds. He just doesn't have the mass to do any good against two hundred and fifty pound goons. They'll take him apart."

"I seriously doubt that. And anyway, how are they going to find out? Are you gonna announce it in the pilots briefing? ‘Oh, by the way, the new guy in translations? He's Daniel Jackson's clone and I'm his boyfriend'. Jon, they're not gonna ask and you're not gonna tell. Paul will know and your doctor will know and Daniel will know but that's it. Nobody else at the SGC will have any idea, unless you give it to them . . . or Danny does." Jack smiled at him. "And we both know he's a lot smarter than that."

Jon looked at him a moment then nodded. "I know he's smart enough. I just hope I'm smart enough."

"Hey, we did it for years; you know that. And Hammond didn't know, only Janet."

"You know damned well that Hammond didn't want to know and overlooked a hell of a lot of signs."

"And your point is?"

"Fuck! I don't know anymore." Jon slapped his hands down on the railing of the deck. "It's just easier to keep him at arms length. You know how it is."

"Yep, knew about it for years. Sucks big time." Jack looked over at Jon. "You need to get on with it. He wants you and you want him."

"I don't know that. He may not want me anymore. He may want his career, not some asshole pilot who doesn't know his own mind."

"Only one way to find out, ya know."

Jon quirked an eyebrow. "How?"

"Ask him."

"What?"

"Come out and ask him. Tell him you're not sure of him and ask him what he wants." He shrugged. "It's the only way you'll ever find out for sure."

They looked up to see the two Daniels coming out of the woods, heads bent together, deep in discussion. Jack glanced at Jon. "Hmm, now I'm worried. Those two are up to something."

Jon nodded, seeing the signs as well. "Oh yeah, I see what you mean." He looked at Danny, who was engaged in an animated conversation with Daniel.

Jack looked over at Jon, then smiled. He called out to the two approaching men. "Hey, what's up?"

Daniel flashed his partner a warm smile. "We were just talking about names."

"Names?" Jack asked, then pointed his finger and waved back and forth between them. "You were talking about names?"

"Well, he does need one, Jack," Daniel replied reasonably.

"Why doesn't he use his own?" Jon asked.

"Well, you two are both using a form of your own name, certainly. Jack and Jon are both a derivation of it. But two Daniel Jacksons working in the same office is a bit confusing, unless he wants to be known as my son."

"Who would be his mother?" Jack put in. "He's a bit too young for you and Sha'uri to have been his parents."

Daniel shrugged. "Stranger things have happened and most people now don't know when Sha'uri actually died."

Jack nodded. "It could work and he could keep the name Danny, or even be DJ for junior."

Daniel looked at his younger self. "See? It's up to you, and it could explain your having a similar career as mine."

Jack nodded in agreement. "And it would explain the resemblance. But, then, why isn't he living with us?"

"Who says he isn't?" Daniel shot back.

Jack cast a glance at Jon's confused expression. "He could, if he wanted to."

"No! He can't! I mean that he doesn't have to. We're moving into a two-bedroom apartment this weekend, aren't we Danny?" Jon shot a worried look at his friend.

"Sure, Jon. Whatever you want." He looked up with guileless blue eyes and a shy smile. "You know that."

"Uh, well, I mean it's rented already." Jon swallowed the large knot that suddenly formed in his throat. It traveled to his churning stomach. He suddenly felt light headed. "You wouldn't want me to live there all alone, or anything, would you?"

"No," the younger man said softly, "I wouldn't want anything like that."

"I mean, you're gonna help with the rent right?" Jon knew he was babbling but he had to get this straight right now. "You have a job and all . . . "

Daniel chuckled. "Yes, he has a job."

"And all," Jack added mischievously.

"Well, good." He looked from Jack who was smiling at him to Danny who was standing by his side. "Then, it's all settled. Right?"

"Right, Jon." Danny looked at Daniel who nodded supportively.

"Well, if you decide differently . . . " Daniel paused at Danny's demure expression, then plowed on. "The option's always open but it's up to you."

Jon scowled at Daniel, much to Jack's amusement.

"Well, I'm thinking its time for us to head back to the apartment," Jon continued. "Danny's got an early day tomorrow."

"Oh?" Jack reached for his Daniel and the other man slid easily into his arms as if he'd always belonged there. "What's going on?"

"Paul is starting the work up on Danny's new identity so it'll be a long, boring, paperwork kind of day," Daniel answered for them. "Then, I get him and we'll start his higher education."

"He needs more education?" Jack asked looking from Daniel to Danny.

"Let's just say he needs to catch up a little," his partner replied. "We've discovered at least five new languages and several more alien scripts that he's not familiar with." He smiled at his younger self. "It'll be fun."

Danny grinned back, then shifted his smile to Jon. He looked up at the other man through long eyelashes making him shift his feet slightly. "I've got to go back to school it seems. So I'll be busy for a while."

"Uh, okay, if you say so." Jon swallowed, then cleared his throat. Finally, he turned to the older couple. "Thanks for the hospitality and the food guys. I guess its time for us to be heading home, huh Danny?"

"Sure, Jon. Whatever you want," the other man replied with a sweet smile aimed directly at his friend.

Jon nodded, swallowed, then turned and stuck his hand out to Jack. "Thanks again."

"No problem." Jack grinned at his expression. "Don't be strangers. Come back anytime."

"We really do appreciate it," Danny said softly to Daniel. "And thanks for the advice. I'll let you know how it works out."

Daniel reached out and pulled him into a hug. "You do that . . . son."

After the two younger men left, Jack turned to Daniel. "Okay, I know you two talked about more than his name and languages. Just what advice did you give him?"

"Well, perhaps I did give him a little bit." Daniel smiled and kissed his Jack. "It seems Jon is being a bit, um, reticent when it comes to developing a relationship with Danny. You know how stubborn and thick headed the O'Neills can be.

"Oh, and what advice would that be?" The older man ran his hand up and down Daniel's back, kneading the firm muscles.

"Seduce him, of course. Just like I did you." Daniel smiled sweetly, pulled away and went back into their home. Jack followed smiling knowingly. Jon didn't stand a chance.

 

fin for now


End file.
